peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Alley Cats
Meanwhile, Sora, Namine, Simon, and Fievel were observing Neverland. "Oh, Sora, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Namine said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Simon. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Well, I'll be!" Simon said as he looked northwest. "And the Chinese encampment." Fievel noticed Merlock's ship, saying, "Oh, look! There's Merlock the Magician and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Sora called as he hid Namine, Simon, and Fievel in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. "Quick, Faline! Take Namine and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Faline said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Alley Cats lived there. Sora whistled to him and teased him. "Merlock! Merlock, you dogfish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Sora dodged them all. Namine saw that Faline was going too fast. "Faline! Not so fast! Please, Faline!" Namine called, "We cant keep up with you!" But Faline was not listening. "Faline! Wait!" Faline reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Six cats were sleeping and Faline tries to wake them up. One of them was a yellow cat wearing a purple hat with a black stripe around it. He also wears a matching vest. His name was Top Cat. The second one was an orange cat wearing a purple T-shirt with a black stripe at the bottom. His name was Brain. The third one was a green cat wearing a torn black tie around his neck. His name was Spook. The fourth one was a brown cat wearing a white scarf around his neck. His name was Fancy-Fancy. The fifth one was a pink cat wearing a white long-sleeved turtleneck shirt. His name was Choo-Choo, or Chooch for short. The sixth and last one was a blue cat wearing a white sweater that fastens with a single button at his neck. His name was Benny the Ball. "One chance..." Faline said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Top Cat on the head. "Ouch!" Top Cat groaned. The club fell into Brain's arms. Top Cat saw this, got cross, and put on his hat. "So." He kicked Brain in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Spook and Fancy-Fancy in the progress. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Spook snapped. "Who you pushing?" Fancy-Fancy asked. "You, that's who!" Brain said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Spook and Fancy-Fancy attacked Brain. Soon, Choo-Choo and Benny joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Faline pulled Top Cat's tail. "Wait! I have an order from Sora!" "Huh?" Top Cat stopped and said, "Orders from Sora? Hold it, boys!" Spook, Fancy-Fancy, and Brain had just bit each other's leg when it died down. "What's the orders, Faline?" Choo-Choo asked. "Sora wants you all to get rid of the flying Namine bird!" Faline said, wanting to get rid of Namine. "A flying what?" Brain asked. "Namine bird!" Spook said. "Namine bird?" Fancy-Fancy asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Faline said. "Flying this way?" asked Benny. "Sora's orders are...what?" asked Brain. "We must stop the bird!" Faline said. "Smash it?" asked Benny. "Kick it?" Top Cat asked. "Stomp on it?" Spook asked. "No, like this..." Faline said and pretended to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Choo-Choo said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the other cats agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Faline said as the cats grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, boys. Let's follow Faline!" Top Cat ordered. Benny, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, and Spook rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Faline. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Namine flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Faline said. "I see it!" Fancy-Fancy said. "Me too!" Spook said. "OK, guys. Get ready to fire." Brain said. The cats got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Namine almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Faline came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Namine, but Sora flew right on time and grabbed her before she met her doom. "Oh no!" Faline cried, kicking the dandelion with her hoof in frustration. "Oh, Sora," Namine said as she hugged Sora, "you saved my life." Faline got very furious and flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Fievel reached Namine first. "Are you hurt, Namine?" asked Fievel asked. "No, Fievel." Namine answered. "Thank heavens, Namine," Sora said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny are coming at them. Namine, Simon, and Fievel hid behind Simon's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Namine bird, Sora blew the whistle and the cats lined up in line and saluted Sora like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" The cats' smiles became gloom. They stood in silence as Sora walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Sora said. "A mother?" Benny asked, as Namine looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Sora cried. "Oh..." Brain sobbed, "Faline said it was a bird." "Faline said what?" Sora asked. "Uh-oh." Faline gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Choo-Choo said. "Faline... Faline!" Faline emerged from the leaf. "What?" Faline asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Faline. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Sora asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Faline said with a weak smile on her face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Sora asked. "Well, that's the plan." Faline said. "Faline, I hereby banish you forever!" Sora snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Faline cried and flew away to see her friends, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Friend Owl, and The Great Prince of the Forest. "Please, not forever!" Namine pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Sora said, "Come on, Namine. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Sora. The mermaids?" Namine asked. "No, let's go hunting." Brain argued. "Tigers?" Choo-Choo asked. "No, bears." Spook and Fancy-Fancy said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Simon said. "And the Chinese too." Fievel added. "OK, guys, go out and capture a few Chinese!" Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny saluted Sora. He then goes over to Simon. "Simon, you be the leader." Simon saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Simon ordered as a general, leading the Lost Alley Cats into the forest. "Come on, tiger." Fievel said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Fievel. Do be careful!" Namine called. "Come on, Namine," Sora said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Sora and Namine flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction